It Was Them
It Was Them is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben ordering chilli fries at Burger Shack, while Khyber is spying him with his telescope. When he is about to eat them, Khyber's Dog transforms into Slamworm and attacks Ben. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and fights Slamworm. Diamondhead defeats Slamworm and it flees. Ben transforms back into human, and he sees that his lunch is spoiled. In Rook's truck, Ben remarks that more aliens are attacking him nowadays. Then Ben suggests it might be Dr. Animo, so Ben and Rook check up Animo's prison at the Plumbers Headquarters. Animo is missing there but Ben finds a secret tunnel. Rook and Ben enter that tunnel where a giant fire breathing ant confronts them. Ben dials Swampfire but turns into Echo Echo instead but manages to surround the Ant and uses "Wall of Sound". They follow the ants which lead them to a sky scrapper sized hill. Rook covers himself and Ben in ant goo so that the ants won't attack them. They confront Dr. Animo who plans to activate his ray machine so that all ants on Earth will turn into Mutant Ants. However Rook gets the important part of the ray and tries to destroy it. Ben tells him to hurry and dials Swampfire again, but turns into Rath instead. Rath defeats three ants but the ants outnumber him. Then he turns into a new grasshopper-like alien named Crashhopper. Ben easily beats the ants. Khyber's Dog suddenly shows up. Ben tells Animo to call the dog off, but Animo replies it isn't his. It turns into Mucilator and sticks Crashhopper onto a slimy part of his body. Khyber comes and tries to kill Ben with his sword, but Rook saves Ben. Ben destroys Animo's helmet using which he was able to control the ants. Therefore the ants go mad and attack Mucilator. Khyber and his pet flee while Animo is arrested again. He swears revenge again. Major Events *Crashhopper gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Rath and Echo Echo make their Omniverse debut. *Diamondhead makes his Omniverse debut with 16 year old Ben. *Dr. Animo makes his Omniverse debut. *Ben and Rook finally see Khyber's Dogs true form and it's transformation. *Slamworm and Mucilator make their debut. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Diamondhead (Omniverse debut with 16 year old Ben) *Echo Echo (Omniverse debut) *Rath (Omniverse debut) *Crashhopper (first appearance) Nemetrix Aliens Debuts *Slamworm (first appearance) *Mucilator (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers (cameo) **Blukic (cameo) **Driba (cameo) Flashback Characters *Ben Tennyson (cameo 10-11 yrs old) *Gwen Tennyson (cameo 10-11 yrs old) Villains *Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) **Mutant Ants *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Flashback Villains *Dr. Animo (cameo) **Mutant Frog (cameo) **Mutant Kangaroo (cameo) **Mutant Snail (cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Swampfire) *Rath (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Swampfire) *Crashhopper (debut) By Khyber's Pet *Slamworm (debut) *Mucilator (debut) Errors No OmnitrixOV.PNG|No Omnitrix. Splash!.png|The symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate. Error in Rath's necks.png|Rath's neck is orange. Error Echo.png No ant goo.png|No Ant Goo Sole error.png|Sole error rath error torso.png|Error color *In one scene, Echo Echo's right eye doesn't have its black outline. *In the scene where Rook splashes goo on Ben's face, the Omnitrix symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate. *Articguana is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. *At the end scene, in one shot in the truck, Ben while talking to Rook, Ben didn't have the Omnitrix on. *In one scene Rath's neck was orange instead of white. *When Ben and Rook are behind Dr. Animo and Ben calls him, the Ant goo was not on Ben and Rook's body. *In one scene we see that the sole of the foot of Diamondhead was black instead of green. *In one scnene Rath's torso was orange istead of white. Quotes Allusions *The title It Was Them is a play on the name of the film "Them" which is about giant ants as well. Trivia *This is the first episode where two Nemetrix aliens are seen. *This is the only episode that has a level named after it in Ben 10 Omniverse: The Video Game. *This is the first time Ben and Rook see Khyber's Dog in his true form. *This is the first time that Khyber's dog sees what Ben has transformed into before transforming himself. This is why he used the right alien predator. *Rath uses the "Sirius Butt-Kicking" move that he used against Manny in Above and Beyond. *Rath also uses "Cosmic Drop" which he used against the second custom made Techadon Robot in Greetings From Techadon. *This episode was aired as the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse in South East Asia. *Cartoon Network Asia accidentally labelled this episode as "Have I Got A Deal For You" on their website. See Also *Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Khyber arc